(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel amidine compounds, the manufacturing method and the use of the compounds as epoxy curing catalysts and urethane catalysts.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The compound having an amidine structure in a molecule, 1,8-diazabicyclo(5,4,0)undecene-7(DBU, hereafter referred to simply as DBU) or the like is known to be a strong base having a pKa of 11.5, and is used as the epoxy curing catalyst, the urethane catalyst and the like. But DBU has the following defects: It is very hygroscopic and is hard to handle in rainy season and summer, and the cured products have high water absorption ratios in the case of the use of DBU as the epoxy curing catalyst.